Minor TV Mentions
The following is a list of Muppet Mentions made in TV shows outside of the Henson/Sesame fold, which are too brief or minor to constitute having their own page in the TV Mentions category. See also: Minor Movie Mentions. Episode titles Over the years, episodes of TV shows have referenced Muppet characters or projects in the titles only. Ben10-title.jpg| Bunsenisabeast-title.jpg| Oddsquad-title.jpg| Noimage-big.png| OscarTheOuch.png| 6teen An animated Canadian sitcom set in the fictional "Galleria Shopping Mall" and starring an ensemble cast of six sixteen-year-old friends as they explore their first part-time jobs and lives as teenagers. * In episode, "Boo, Dude," Jen Masterson has to dress up as a pig for Halloween at her job and one guy says, "Yo Miss Piggy, digging the snout, man." According to Jim * In the season 8 episode "Two for the Money", Jim tells Cheryl that he took the twins to the art institute and mentions some exhibits they saw. Andy pulls Jim aside and asks him where he knows all that stuff from. Jim tells him that Elmo and Big Bird from Sesame Street went to the museum. ;Connections * Dan Aykroyd played Danny Michalski * Erik Estrada played himself * Brad Paisley played Chad * Kimberly Williams Paisley played Dana * Tara Strong voiced the crying babies in "Separate Ways" and "The Blankie" Alice * In the second season episode "The Sixty Minutes Man", Alice asks Mel Sharples if he watched that episode of 60 Minutes on a mobster, and Mel replies, "And missed the Muppets." ;Connections * George Burns appeared in "Oh! George Burns" (1978) * Art Carney appeared in "My Cousin, Art Carney" (1979) * James Coco played Dr. Harvey Gordon in "Alice and the Devoted Dentist" (1984) * Joel Grey appeared in "Alice at the Palace" and "Joel Grey Saves the Day" (both 1982) * Florence Henderson played Sarah James in "It Had to Be Mel" (1983) * Linda Lavin played Alice Hyatt and co-directed a number of episodes * Philip McKeon played Tommy Hyatt * Thad Mumford co-wrote "Cabin Fever" (1979) * Robert Picardo played Officer Maxwell (1983–84) * Doris Roberts played Mona Spivak (Alice's mother) in "Alice's Big Four-Oh!" (1981) and "Alice's Turkey of a Thanksgiving" (1982) * Dinah Shore appeared in "Mel's in the Kitchen with Dinah" (1979) * Gary Shimokawa directed "Carrie's Wedding" (1980) * Jerry Stiller played Gordy in "Do You Take This Waitess?" (1982) * Nancy Walker directed three episodes (1983-1985) * Tom Whedon wrote a number of episodes * Daniel Wilcox co-wrote "Cabin Fever" (1979) Alone Together * In the pilot episode after Benji's sister fires her for being an escort, Charlotte meets up with Benji, and they agree to have vodka, she tells him she'll have a vodka cranberry and he'll have a "vodka vodka," he replies "vodka vodka vodka," she looks confused and he informs her "it's a Fozzie Bear joke." Antiques Roadshow An American show on PBS, based on a British program of the same name. * Rudy Franchi, of Heritage Auction Galleries of Dallas, wore an Oscar the Grouch tie in a 2001 appraisal (aired in the November 2008 episode "Politically Correct"). Archer An animated sitcom on FX revolving around secret agent Sterling Archer and his cohorts at ISIS, a low-rent spy agency. * In the season one episode "Killing Utne," Archer claims that his fictitious date is out parking the car and Lana asks him if she drives a Snuffleupagus. * In the season three episode "Bloody Ferlin," Archer's coworker, agent Ray Gillette, mentions that he once kept a diary with Miss Piggy on the cover. Gillette's brother claims that their father burnt the diary. * In the season five episode "A Debt of Honor," Malory calls Pam as "Cokey Monster" due to her voracious appetite for cocaine. Pam makes the "Om nom nom" sound when she is eating cocaine. ;Connections * Darren Criss voiced the Irish Mafia. * Tom Kane voiced Woodhouse in season five, when the show was known as Archer Vice. * Timothy Olyphant voiced Lucas Troy. * Kristen Schaal voiced Tiff Tunt. * George Takei voiced Mr. Moto in the season three episode "Drift Problem." * Jeffrey Tambor voices recurring character Len Trexler, and Torvald Utne in the season one episode "Killing Utne." * Jessica Walter voices Malory Archer, head of ISIS and Sterling's mother. * Patrick Warburton voiced Rip Riley in the three-part Season three premiere "Heart of Archness." Ash vs. Evil Dead The Starz series picks up 30 years after the events of the Evil dead movies. * In the second season episode 7 "Delusion", Ash (Bruce Campbell) tries to escape an asylum. When he opens the cell door to where Kelly (Dana DeLorenzo), an illusion of her, are held she says "What the Fraggle Rock is that thing?" referring to the Ash puppet, Ash are holding. * In the second season episode 8 "Ashy Slashy", the Ashy Slashy puppet returns, this time with the real Kelly. She are trapped inside the room Baal held Ash in, with the animated Ashy Slasy puppet. When it attacks Kelly, it attaches itself to her arm. Kelly then says "Ah, why am I talking to a Muppet?". The puppet are shocked and says "Muppet?! Uh, well, you're awfully judgmental for a..". At Home with Amy Sedaris * Several episodes of Amy Sedaris's truTV series uses footage from The Muppets Take Manhattan for her studio audience. Awkward. An MTV sitcom about a high schooler named Jenna and her friends and enemies. * In the episode "Knocker Nightmare," Jenna wears a green sling with googly eyes. At one point, she mentions that she has Elmo on her arm. Back to You * In the series pilot, Marsh McGinley recalls one wild time when he and Chuck Darling hung out with two skater girls with gorgeous legs, who were dressed up as characters on Sesame Street on Ice. Marsh recalled that Chuck banged Bert and Chuck replied, "That particular night was brought to you by the letter O." ;Connections * Ty Burrell played Gary Crezyzewski * Josh Gad played Ryan Church * Kelsey Grammer played Chuck Darling * Fred Willard played Marsh McGinley Better Off Ted * In the episode, "Change We Can't Believe In", Veronica (Portia de Rossi) calls scientists Phil (Jonathan Slavin) and Lem (Malcolm Barrett) "Bunsen" and "Beaker". The Bill Engvall Show * In the episode "Car Trouble", Bryan Pearson (Skyler Gisondo) gets in a fight at school, and tries to get his parents to not call the school because they'll embarrass him. Lauren Pearson (Jennifer Lawrence) points out that he has an Elmo lunchbox and is worried that his mother will embarrass him. Bryan points out that "The Muppets are timeless!" Black Dynamite An animated series on Cartoon Network's swim block, based on the movie of the same name. * The pilot episode, "Trouble on Puppet Street," features many references to Sesame Street and The Muppet Show. Black Dynamite and his crew are hired to take out That Frog Kurtis, the main character of "The Puppet Show" (described by a government agent as a low-budget way to entertain kids while the school system was fledgling), as he is about to start a child robbery wave across the country. Arriving at Puppet Street, they blow up Crenshaw the Slime, a trash can-dwelling creature. They are soon captured by Curtis and his army (featuring spoofs of Ernie, Bert and Big Bird), but Kurtis is quickly defeated. "The Puppet Show" seen in the episode mixes elements of The Muppet Show (such as the logo and theater setting), Sesame Street (a brownstone and garage are seen on stage) and other references (including a rainbow on stage). * For the season one finale, there was a sequel episode, "That Seed of Kurtis, aka Fathers is Just Another Word for Motherf****r", where That Frog Kurtis' son, Brother Minister That Bastard Kurtis, plans on using Black Dynamite's father Reverend Daddy Dynamite for revenge. * That Frog Kurtis later made an appearance in the two-part series finale "The Wizard of Watts". ;Connections * Snoop Dogg voices Leroy Van Nuys * Arsenio Hall voices Tasty Freeze * Nicole Sullivan played Patricia Nixon in the 2009 film Black Mirror * In the 2014 Christmas special, someone says to Matt Trent, "Kept that information from your Cookie Monster mate, didn't you?" ;Connections * Jon Hamm played Matt Trent in "White Christmas" * Robin Weaver played Holder in "White Christmas" The Bob Newhart Show * The second season episode "The Last TV Show" deals with psychologist Robert Hartley appearing on a public television show. His neighbor Howard Borden says, "Oh, I love public television. They have such interesting people on: William F. Buckley, David Susskind, The Muppets." ;Connections * Peter Bonerz played Jerry Robinson * H. B. Haggerty played the Hammer in "Ex-Con Job" * Mariette Hartley played Marilyn Dietz in "Have You Met Miss Dietz?" * Raul Julia played Greg Robinson in "Oh, Brother!" * Bruce Kirby played Dr. Klein in "Fit, Fat and Forty One" * Will Mackenzie played Larry Bondurant (1975-1977) and directed one episode * Penny Marshall played a stewardess in "Fly the Unfriendly Skies" and Miss Larson (1972-1973) * Pat Morita played the bartender in "Bob and Emily and Howard and Carol and Jerry" * Howard Morris played Shorty Vance in "Jerry's Retirement" * Bob Newhart played Dr. Robert Hartley * Tom Patchett wrote several episodes, served as executive producer and story consultant from the third season onward, and appeared as David Robbins in "Mister Emily Hartley" and Dave Death in "If Death Be My Destiny." * John Ritter played Dave in "Sorry, Wrong Mother" * Richard Schaal played Chuck Brock in "Goodnight Nancy" and Don in "By the Way.... You're Fired" and "Life Is a Hamburger" * Jay Tarses wrote several episodes, served as executive producer and story consultant from the third season onward, and appeared as a waiter in "Mister Emily Hartley" and "Enter Mrs. Peeper" * Fred Willard played John Tobin in "Tobin's Back in Town" * Henry Winkler played Miles Lascoe in "Clink Shrink" BoJack Horseman *In the season two episode "Still Broken," a discarded puppet of Baby Sinclair is seen in a pile of 1990's sitcom trash. ;Connections *Alan Arkin voiced J.D. Salinger *Will Arnett voices Bojack *Lance Bass voiced himself *Rachel Bloom voiced various roles *Kristin Chenoweth voices Vanessa Gecko *Ed Helms voiced Kyle *Anjelica Huston voiced Angela Diaz *Ken Jeong voices Dr. Allen Hu *John Krasinski voiced Secretariat *Garry Marshall voiced Abe *Keith Olbermann voiced Tom Jumbo-Grumbo *Kristen Schaal voices Sarah Lynn *Liev Schreiber voiced Copernicus *Amy Sedaris voices Princess Carolyn *Nicole Sullivan voiced Tracy *Stanley Tucci voices Herb Kazzaz *Naomi Watts voiced herself *Henry Winkler voiced himself Breaking Bad An AMC series about a high school chemistry teacher who begins cooking meth after being diagnosed with cancer. * In the pilot episode, the camera pans over a number of items acquired for Walter and Skyler White's expectant baby, including a diaper bag with the baby versions of Big Bird and Elmo. ;Connections * Giancarlo Esposito played Gustavo "Gus" Fring * Danny Trejo played Tortuga * Charlie Rose played himself Brockmire * In the first season finale "It All Comes Down to This", Charles asks Brockmire "So, this, uh.. this apartment your'e getting in New Orleans. I am assuming it's a two-bedroom, 'cause I don't know if I can handle a Bert and Ernie, twin-bed situation". ;Connections * Hank Azaria plays Jim Brockmire * Tyrel Jackson Williams plays Charles Bunheads * In the season one finale, "A Nutcracker in Paradise," Weezer's cover of "The Rainbow Connection" from The Green Album plays during Boo's speech to Carl and their dance. ;Connections * Sutton Foster plays Michelle California Dreams * In the season 4 episode, "Two Too Much," Tiffani Smith introduces her date, Bruce, to her friend, Jake Sommers. Bruce replies that they only have a few minutes because they have expensive tickets to "Muppets on Ice." Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus are mentioned in dialogue. Cash Cab Cash Cab is a Discovery Channel television game show that takes place in a New York City taxi cab, where contestants must answer trivia questions for different amounts of money whilst trying to get to their destination without getting three wrong answers and getting kicked out. * In one episode , a Red Light Challenge topic as to name the six Sesame Street Muppets that have appeared on the show since its start in 1969. The contestants won the challenge before time ran out. (The episode mistakenly listed Mr. Snuffleupagus as a character that has appeared since 1969, when he has only been around since 1971.) Castle * In the first season episode "Home Is Where The Heart Stops," Richard Castle refers to the main suspect in a murder case as a "perp." Two assisting detectives ask why writers always call them that, and offer a list of other names real cops call them. Among them are several pop culture references including Destro (from G.I. Joe), Sleestacks (from Land of the Lost) and Skeksis. * In the fifth season episode "Under the Influence", Castle hypothesizes a number of situations by which someone might have acquired the nickname "Monster." When he sees it's just a kid, he remarks, "More like Cookie Monster." ;Connections * Nathan Fillion plays Richard Castle * Stana Katic plays Detective Kate Beckett * Lisa Waltz played Laurie Horn in "Hell Hath No Fury" Celebrity Name Game This series pairs teams of two with a celebrity. Each member is given clues to a different celebrity, and has to guess the celebrity's name. * On the episode of October 24th, 2014, the headline was "Cookie Monster ate all my cookies!". The subject was "Guest Stars on Sesame Street." Click and Clack's As the Wrench Turns Satirical animated limited series aired on PBS in 2008, loosely inspired by NPR's Car Talk and featuring numerous jokes about public television and radio. In one episode , Big Bird and Cookie Monster beat up Click and Clack after their station fails to meet its fundraising goals. * In the episode "Campaign," Sal gambles away Click and Clack's fundraising money on a bet on whether or not the number of the day on Sesame Street will be even. After she discovers it is even (4), she angrily comments, "The Count is killing me this month!" Codename: Kids Next Door Codename: Kids Next Door was an animated show on Cartoon Network which aired from December 6 2002-January 21, 2008. * In "Operation R.A.B.B.I.T.," there was a magical bunny named Mr. Fluffleupagus whose name is based on Mr. Snuffleupagus. Comedy Bang! Bang! Comedy Bang! Bang! (2012-2016) is a television series created and hosted by Scott Aukerman, featuring his co-host/bandleader Reggie Watts (seasons 1-4) and "Weird Al" Yankovic (season 5). The mock talk show aired on IFC and features farcical humor often delivered in a deadpan manner. * In the episode "Sarah Silverman Wears a Black Dress With A White Collar" (season 2, episode 8), during a series of rapid-fire questions, Scott is asked what his favorite thing to tickle is; he answers "Elmo." ;Connections * Jessica Alba appears in "Jessica Alba Wears a Jacket with Patent Leather Pumps" * Jason Alexander appears in "Jenna Fischer Wears a Floral Blouse & Black Heels" * Aziz Ansari appears in "Aziz Ansari Wears A Charcoal Blaze" * Judd Apatow appears in "Judd Apatow Wears A Polo and Blue Suede Shoes" * Fred Armisen appears in "Fred Armisen Wears Black Jeans & Glasses" * Will Arnett appears in "Seth Rogen Wears A Plaid Shirt & Brown Pants" * Todd Barry appears in "Paul Rudd Wears A Red Lumberjack Flannel Shirt" and "Kid Cudi Wears a Denim Shirt and Red Sneakers" * Vanessa Bayer appears in "Patton Oswalt Wears a Black Blazer & Dress Shoe" * Jack Black appears in "'Weird Al' Yankovic Wears A Hawaiian Shirt" and "Jack Black Wears an Embroidered Cowboy Shirt and Ox Blood Sneakers" * Ty Burrell appears in "Ty Burrell Wears a Chambray Shirt & Clear Frame Glasses" * Dane Cook appears in "Dane Cook Wears a Black Blazer & Tailored Pants" * Rob Corddry appears in "Rob Corddry Wears Tan Dress Shoes & Red Socks" * Jesse Tyler Ferguson appeared in "Jesse Tyler Ferguson Wears a Brown Checked Shirt and Stripey Socks" * Ben Folds appears in "Ben Folds Wears a Black Button Down and Jeans" * Zach Galifianakis appears in "Zach Galifianakis Wears A Blue Jacket & Red Socks," "Zach Galifianakis Wears a Santa Suit," "Zach Galifianakis Wears a One-Armed Jacket," "Zach Galifianakis Wears Grey Corduroys and Brown Leather Shoes" and "Zach Galifianakis Wears Rolled Khakis and Shoes With Brown Laces" * Joseph Gordon-Levitt appears in "Joseph Gordon-Levitt Wears a Heart T-Shirt and Blue Jeans" * David Alan Grier appears in "Fred Armisen Wears Black Jeans & Glasses," "Maya Rudolph Wears a Black Skirt and Strappy Sandals," "Simon Helberg Wears a Sky Blue Button Down and Jeans," "Dax Shepard Wears a Heather Gray Shirt and Black Blazer" and "Skylar Astin Wears Blue Jeans and Weathered Brown Desert Boots" * Josh Groban appears in "Josh Groban Wears a Suit & Striped Socks" and "Josh Groban Wears a Blue Blazer and Shiny Black Shoes" * Bill Hader appears in "Bill Hader Wears A Grey Button Down Shirt & Sneakers" * Jon Hamm appears in "Jon Hamm Wears A Light Blue Shirt & Silver Watch" * Chris Hardwick appears in "Gillian Jacobs Wears A Red Dress With Sail Boats," "Chris Hardwick Wears a Black Polo & Weathered Boot," "Amber Tamblyn Wears a Leather Jacket & Black Bootie," and "Zach Galifianakis Wears Grey Corduroys and Brown Leather Shoes" * Tony Hawk appears in "Tony Hawk Wears a Plaid Shirt & a Silver Watch" * Ed Helms appears in "Ed Helms Wears A Grey Shirt & Brown Boots" * Pee Wee Herman appears in "Pee Wee Herman Wears a Halloween Costum" * John Hodgman appears in "Uzo Aduba Wears a White Blouse and Royal Blue Heels" * Allison Janney appears in "Allison Janney Wears a Chambray Western Shirt and Suede Fringe Boots" * Joe Jonas appears in "Joe Jonas Wears a Maroon and Gold Letterman Jacket With White Sneakers" * Rashida Jones appears in "Rashida Jones Wears a Black Blazer & Flowered Pants" * Sally Kellerman appears in "Stephen Merchant Wears a Checkered Shirt and Rolled Up Jeans" * Anna Kendrick appears in "Anna Kendrick Wears A Patterned Blouse & Burgundy Pants" * Taran Killam appears in "Jenna Fischer Wears a Floral Blouse & Black Heels" * Joel McHale appears in "Joel McHale Wears a Navy Zip-up and High Tops" * Michael McKean appears in "Stephen Merchant Wears a Checkered Shirt and Rolled Up Jeans" * Christopher Meloni appears in "Aziz Ansari Wears A Charcoal Blaze" * Bobby Moynihan appears in "Bill Hader Wears A Grey Button Down Shirt & Sneakers" and "Brie Larson Wears a Billowy Long-Sleeve Shirt and White Saddle Shoes" * Laraine Newman appears in "Casey Wilson Wears A White Lace Dress & A Black Blazer" * Nick Offerman appears in "Nick Offerman Wears a Green Flannel Shirt & Brown Boots" * Haley Joel Osment appears in "Randall Park Wears Brown Dress Shoes With Blue Socks," "Jake Johnson Wears a Light Blue Button-Up Shirt and Brown Shoes" and "Kathryn Hahn Wears Ripped Jeans and Black Heels" * Randall Park appears in "Randall Park Wears Brown Dress Shoes With Blue Socks" * Jordan Peele appears in "Andy Samberg Wears A Plaid Shirt & Glasses" * Eddie Pepitone appears in "Jon Hamm Wears A Light Blue Shirt & Silver Watch" and "Mark Duplass Wears a Striped Sweater and Jeans" * Amy Poehler appears in "Amy Poehler Wears A Black Jacket & Grey Pants" * Kevin Pollak appears in "Patton Oswalt Wears a Black Blazer & Dress Shoe" and "Ken Marino Wears a Slim Gray Suit and Salmon Tie" * Andy Richter appears in "Jon Hamm Wears A Light Blue Shirt & Silver Watch" and "Andy Richter Wears A Suit Jacket & A Baby Blue Button Down Shirt" * Seth Rogen appears in "Seth Rogen Wears A Plaid Shirt & Brown Pants" * Jeff Ross appears in "Amber Tamblyn Wears a Leather Jacket & Black Bootie" * Paul Rudd appears in "Paul Rudd Wears A Red Lumberjack Flannel Shirt" * Maya Rudolph appears in "Maya Rudolph Wears a Black Skirt and Strappy Sandals" * Zoe Saldana appears in "Zoe Saldana Wears A Tan Blouse & Glasses" * Andy Samberg appears in "Adam Scott Wears A Red Oxford Shirt & Jeans" and "The Lonely Island Wear Holiday Sweaters & White Pants" * Horatio Sanz appears in "Rashida Jones Wears a Black Blazer & Flowered Pants," "Steven Yeun Wears Rolled Up Black Jeans & No Socks," "Schoolboy Q Wears a Patterned Bucket Hat and Glasses," and "Mary Elizabeth Winstead Wears an A-Line Skirt and Pointy Black Boots" * Kristen Schaal appears in "Jessica Alba Wears a Jacket with Patent Leather Pumps" and "Kristen Schaal Wears Strawberry Colored Pants and a Multicolored Shirt" * Jason Schwartzman appears in "Jason Schwartzman Wears a Striped Shirt and High Top Sneakers" * Adam Scott appears in "Adam Scott Wears A Red Oxford Shirt & Jeans," "Gillian Jacobs Wears A Red Dress With Sail Boats," "Jack Black Wears an Embroidered Cowboy Shirt and Ox Blood Sneakers", and "Reggie Watts Wears a Purple and Yellow Quilted Sweatshirt" * Dax Shepard appears in "Dax Shepard Wears a Heather Gray Shirt and Black Blazer" * Sarah Silverman appears in "Sarah Silverman Wears a Black Dress With A White Collar" * Sinbad appears in "Colin Hanks Wears a Denim Button Down and Black Sneakers" * Cobie Smulders appears in "Cobie Smulders Wears a Black & White Strapless Dress" * Rich Sommer appears in "Skylar Astin Wears Blue Jeans and Weathered Brown Desert Boots" * French Stewart appears in "Chris Hardwick Wears a Black Polo & Weathered Boot" * Dave Thomas appears in "Stephen Merchant Wears a Checkered Shirt and Rolled Up Jeans" * Marisa Tomei appears in "Ed Helms Wears A Grey Shirt & Brown Boots" * George Wendt appears in "Jesse Tyler Ferguson Wears a Brown Checked Shirt and Stripey Socks" * Fred Willard appears in "Fred Armisen Wears Black Jeans & Glasses" * Tyler James Williams appears in "Brie Larson Wears a Billowy Long-Sleeve Shirt and White Saddle Shoes" * "Weird Al" Yankovic appears in "'Weird Al' Yankovic Wears A Hawaiian Shirt," " David Cross Wears A Red Polo Shirt & Brown Shoes With Red Laces," "Lizzy Caplan Wears All Black & Powder Blue Espadrille," "Eric Andre Wears a Cat Collage Shirt & Sneakers" and ""Weird Al" Yankovic Wears a Different Hawaiian Shirt"; he also serves as the bandleader and co-host for all 20 episodes in the fifth season. Comedy Central's Last Laugh 2005 Last Laugh 2005 was a TV special that aired on Comedy Central and opened with a number by William Shatner as The Devil. * In a public service announcement sketch spoof concerning the possible threat of the Avian Flu, a red bird puppet named Burt Flu teaches viewers about the disease, how to avoid it, and what they should and shouldn't do (demonstrated by child actors and some adults). Burt then says that his brother "Big Bird" Flu will give out a list of more do's and don'ts. The camera cuts to a park where "Big Bird" Flu (full-body puppet like Big Bird of Sesame Street) is seen almost featherless, shaking, coughing and falling to the ground. Corner Gas Corner Gas is a Canadian TV show set in Dog River, Saskatchewan, which originally aired on CTV, and replays in weekday syndication on CTV2. * In the episode "TV Free Dog River", Dog River is competing against another town for who survives not watching TV for one week. However, Oscar offers to people "You want some Muppets? Or how about The Flintstones? ;Connections * Eric Peterson played Oscar Da Ali G Show * In episode #4 of Season 1, Ali G conducts an interview with four media analysts. He mentions that he's learned a lot from watching Sesame Street and asks why there isn't a version of it for kids, oblivious that it's a kids' show to begin with. Dave's World * In the series pilot, Shel ask Beth if it is the breast that makes them good with kids. Kenny tried to bring up another subject relating to breast, but Dave tried to stop him from talking about it. Kenny replied back, "Oh I'm sorry. If they're not on a Muppet, you people aren't interested." * In the episode, "It's A Small Van After All," Dave tries to keep the family happy in the van ride to Walt Disney World. He mentions some CDs to listen to, including "Sing Along with Kermit." ;Connections * Patrick Warburton played Eric in the second season. Degrassi: The Next Generation * In the episode "Ghost in the Machine, Pt. 2", Ashley Kerwin and Craig Manning are having a discussion about their rock band and fellow bandmembers. ::Ashley: You know, you guys should try going a little more post-Emo. Still punk, but less mopey. ::Craig: I don't think the other guys even know what regular Emo is. Spinner probably thinks it's a Muppet. * In the episode "Ladies' Night", Anya tricks Holly J. Sinclair into devouring a double chocolate chip cookie during a fast for charity, during which Holly is also secretly videotaped and shown to an auditorium. Later when Holly J. comes to speak in the auditorium, Anya introduces her as: "It's the Cookie Monster!" A student in the audience taunts in a gruff monstery voice, "Holly J. hungry!" Dexter * In the episode "Crocodile", Rita (Julie Benz) serves Dexter (Michael C. Hall) a plate of cookies and tells him that he is "snarfing them down like the Cookie Monster". ;Connections * John Lithgow played Arthur Mitchell * Jimmy Smits played ADA Miguel Prado * Malcolm-Jamal Warner played Rita's lawyer in "Seeing Red" Dexter's Laboratory Dexter's Laboratory originated as a part of Cartoon Network's What A Cartoon! show before becoming it's own series, which initially ran from 1996 to 2003. * Puppet Pals Mitch and Clem, who visually resemble Sesame Street's Bert and Ernie and stand behind the traditional brick wall, star in a show-within-a-show featured primarily in The Justice Friends segments. The Puppet Pals have also been seen in live-action form in their own filler segments. They've also appeared on The Powerpuff Girls. ;Connections * Christine Cavanaugh was the original voice of Dexter. * Eddie Deezen voiced Mandark. * Dom DeLuise voiced Koosalagoopagoop in several episodes. * Rob Paulsen voiced Puppet Pal Mitch and other characters. * Paul Williams guest starred in the episode "Just an Old Fashioned Lab Song." Diagnosis Murder * In the second part of the fifth season episode "Retribution", Canin is counting backwards when Steve surprises him. "I guess watching Sesame Street finally paid off for you, Canin. You count real pretty." Diff'rent Strokes * In the 1979 episode "Arnold's Hero", when Arnold's adopted father Mr. Drummond informs Arnold that he won't be able to meet Muhammad Ali as promised, he says that he'll make it up to him by taking him "to see the Muppet film, for the twelfth time." * In "The Bicycle Man" two-parter, an Ernie cookie jar can be seen in Mr. Horton's apartment. ;Connections * Dabney Coleman played Fred Tanner in "Arnold's Girlfriend" * Whitman Mayo played Jethro Simpson "The Adoption" (1979) * Edie McClurg played Betty in "Arnold the Entrepreneur" * Charlotte Rae played Mrs. Edna Garrett (1978-1979) Dollhouse * In the tenth episode of the first season, "Haunted": ::Jocelyn Bashford: crying God, I'm so emo. ::Margaret Bashford: I have to say, there's a part of me that's not sad to see someone mourning my friend. ::Jocelyn: Is that what this is? ::Margaret: You lost your mother. It's only natural you'd be so Elmo. ::Jocelyn: Emo. ::Margaret: That's not a word, sweetie. * In the first episode of the second season, "Vows": ::wakes up Topher by sexually seducing him ::Topher Brink: What the hell? Are you drunk? ::Claire Saunders: I'm just trying to be my best. ::Topher: Whoah, I don't want your best. ::Claire: his arousal Well, I think you do. ::Topher: his crotch That is the minority vote. And you tricked it. Okay? A guy's asleep... could'a been Fozzie Bear and it would have... ::Topher: gestures ::Topher: Not that I think about Fozzie Bear. ;Connections * Jane Espenson wrote two episodes and served as Consulting Producer The Dome * In the episode "Plan B", written by Tim Schlattmann and Mark Linehan Bruner, the following is said: :: "Hector Martin?" :: "Apparently he's the real head of Actaeon." :: "I thought Barbie's father was?" :: "Yeah, so do I. Turns out this dude was running it the whole time." :: "Why would he hide his involvement?" :: "Maybe because, from what I can tell, the government has their hand so far up him, he's a Muppet. A rich, powerful, and very bad Muppet." Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 * In episode 6, "It's Just Sex", June donates some stuff of Chloe's to the rummage sale, and the woman at the desk finds love letters from a celebrity and says, "I had a suitor myself - Frederick Spitz." When June looks puzzled, she says, "The famous puppeteer. His hand manipulated a Muppet for 40 years." * In episode 13, "Sexy People," Chloe states that if People put Fozzie Bear on the cover, June would find him sexy (since she follows every "Sexiest Man Alive" issue). ;Connections * James van der Beek plays a fictionalized version of himself Dragon's Den This reality show format, which originated in Japan, has entrepreneurs try to get a deal from up to five investors for a percentage of their company. This format has been exported to many countries, including the United States series Shark Tank on ABC. * On the December 11th, 2013 episode of the Canadian Dragon's Den, an entrepreneur is demonstrating his packaging, similar to an over-sized Advent calendar. Investor Kevin O'Leary, known sarcastically as "Mr. Wonderful", is given an Oscar the Grouch t-shirt as a reference to his personality. ;Connections * Jeff Foxworthy appeared in several episodes in season 2 of Shark Tank * Mona Weiss, who helped pitch Eco-Nuts on Shark Tank, was a recurring member of The Kids The Drew Carey Show In the season six episode "Drew Pops Something on Kate," Drew has lost his job and is unable to make payments on his engagement ring. He tells his friends Lewis and Oswald, "All Kate needs to see is me drinking a beer every morning and watching Sesame Street. Nothing like a drunk guy in his underwear singing about the letter E." ;Connections * Diedrich Bader played Oswald Harvey * Wayne Brady appeared as himself in "Drew Live" and "Drew Live II" * Carol Channing appeared as herself in "New York and Queens" * Jamie Lee Curtis played Sue in "Playing the Unified Field" * Micky Dolenz played Mr. Metcalf in "Drew and the King" * Daffy Duck appeared in "My Best Friend's Wedding" * Craig Ferguson played Nigel Wick * Seth Green appeared in "That Thing You Don't" * Jay Leno appeared in "Drew Live II" * Hal Linden appeared in "Brotherhood of Man" * Jenny McCarthy appeared in "Drew Carey's Back-to-School Rock 'n' Roll Comedy Hour" * Caroline Rhea played Bonnie * Penn and Teller appeared in "Drew Meets Lawyers" * Donald Trump appeared as himself in "New York and Queens" * "Weird Al" Yankovic appeared as himself in "Drew Between a Rock and a Hard Place" Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist * In the episode "Pretzelkins" Ben is shown laying on his bed, watching "Sesame Street". The clip is very brief, showing Bert and Ernie on the television screen. ;Connections * Sandra Bernhard played Sandra Eek! the Cat * In the episode "Eek vs. The Flying Saucers," Eek begs a race of aliens not to blow up the Earth, listing a large amount of reasons, including the Muppets. * In the fifth season episode "The FugEEKtive", America's Most Wanted searches for a missing Sharky. John Walsh, playing himself in a cameo, introduces Weird Al Yankovic, who has footage of Sharky filmed during his music video "Peppermint Twister". In one shot, Sharky is clearly visible among a kickline of dancing tornadoes. Weird Al narrates: "If you look close...well, to quote a famous educational show that is also heavily copyrighted, one of these things is not like the others." During Al's video, a knockoff instrumental version of the Sesame Street theme song is played. Empty Nest * In the third season episode "The Boy Next Door", Carol tells Charley he should be at home watching "Sesame Street"... they are doing the letter M for Moron. ;Connections * David Leisure played Charley Dietz * Richard Mulligan played Dr. Harry Weston The Eric Andre Show A comedy/talk show on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim programming block, starring Eric Andre and Hannibal Buress. * In the 2012 special "The Eric Andre New Year's Eve Spooktacular," when comparing his appearance to that of guest Demi Lovato, Eric says, "Next to you, I, at best, look like Jar Jar Binks if he was a burn victim, and Hannibal looks, at best, like Bunsen from The Muppet Show if he was in blackface." Eureka * The 12th episode of season 3 is titled "It's Not Easy Being Green." After members of a bowling team are turned green as a prank by the opposing team, Tess Fontana says that it's a pretty color. Sheriff Jack Carter replies, "Yeah, if you're a Muppet." Later during an argument, a bowler calls one of his green opponents, Kermit. ;Connections * Colin Foo played a retired scientist in "Dr. Nobel" (2006) * Matt Frewer played Jim Taggart (2006-2007, 2009) Everwood A television drama that ran on the WB network from 2002 to 2006. * In the episode "The Great Doctor Brown," Amy Abbott reveals to Ephram Brown the origin of her unusual nickname. ::Amy: Grover. ::Ephram: Grover? ::Amy: It's my nickname. I always loved Grover as a kid. I know for most kids it's all Winnie the Pooh and Hello Kitty, occasionally Strawberry Shortcake, but for me, life was about a little blue Muppet named Grover. ::Ephram: Well, Grover was a very underrated Muppet. * In the episode "The Reflex," Hannah Rogers and Dr. Harold Abbott comment on a picture (not shown) in the Abbott family photo album. ::Hannah: Is that Bright wearing Muppet slippers? ::Dr. Abbott: Ah, yes. Bright was oddly bewitched by Miss Piggy. And Amy simply would not remove her Fozzie Bears for all the tea in China. Everybody Hates Chris Everybody Hates Chris is a sitcom narrated by and loosely based on the life of Chris Rock. * In episode 4.08 (entitled "Everybody Hates Big Bird"), Chris begins dating a tall girl in class who has been dubbed "Big Bird" by others at school. The episode includes background music similar to the Sesame Street theme, and a scene in which members of the football team mock the couple: ::Football Player #1: Hey, it's Big Bird! ::Football Player #2: Hey, where's Bert and Ernie? ::FP #1: (to Chris) I guess that makes you . . . Snuffleupagus? ::FP #2: No, it makes him Roosevelt Franklin! ::FP #1: Cookie? ::Both: COOKIE! ;Connections * Jason Alexander played Principal Edwards in "Everybody Hates the Buddy System" (2006) and "Everybody Hates Snow Day" (2007) * Debbie Allen played a mother in "Everybody Hates Elections" (2006) and a gun woman in "Everybody Hates Minimum Wage" (2007) * Wayne Brady played Louis in "Everybody Hates Thanksgiving" (2006) and "Everybody Hates the Buddy System" (2008) * Terry Crews played Julius Rock (2005–2009) * Whoopi Goldberg played Louise in "Everybody Hates Rejection" and "Everybody Hates a Liar" (2006) * Kadeem Hardison played the judge in "Everybody Hates Driving" (2007) and "Everybody Hates PSATs" (2009) * Steve Landesberg played Mr. Levine in "Everybody Hates Mr. Levine" (2009) * Chris Rock voices the narrator and played Mr. Abbott in "Everybody Hates the Guidance Counselor" (2007) * Tyler James Williams played Chris Everybody Loves Raymond * In the season 4 episode "Prodigal Son," Raymond tells Debra about how he is a good person and that he doesn't have to go to church on Sunday morning. He replies he treats people normal and gives an example of a plumber he hired with a big eye. Raymond said he would treat the plumber normal, but other people would make fun of the plumber and call him, "Big Muppet-Eye Guy." * In the season 4 episode "Bad Moon Rising," Raymond secretly recorded Debra yelling at him with a tape recorder. After playing the tape recorder and making Debra cried, Raymond tries to cheer up Debra. He tells her that when he first heard himself in a radio interview, his voice sounds like Snuffleupagus. ;Connections * Peter Boyle played Frank Barone * Dan Castellaneta played Brian Trenberth in "T-Ball" and Coach Brian in "It's Supposed To Be Fun." * Charles Durning played Father Hubley * Brad Garrett played Robert Barone * Gary Halvorson directed episodes of the series * Patricia Heaton played Debra Barone * Kevin James played Kevin Daniels and co-wrote the episode "Golf" * Kristin Newman worked on the production staff * Doris Roberts played Marie Barone * Ray Romano played Raymond Barone and was a writer for the series. * Sherri Shepherd played Judy Potter * Jean Stapleton played Alda in "I Wish I Were Gus" * Fred Willard played Hank MacDougall Extras A British sitcom about film extras, created by Ricky Gervais and Stephen Merchant. * In episode 2.4, Darren Lamb and Barry discuss Crazy Frog. ::Darren: I'd have thought he's probably the second-richest frog in the world, after Kermit. ::Barry: Kermit, yeah! There was his nephew, Robin... ::Darren: Ah, Robin was good. ::Barry: Looked set to take over the empire for a while, didn't he. ::Darren: Oh yeah, he was a very good actor, and singer. ::Barry: "Halfway Up the Stairs". ::Darren: Good song. Fish Police * In the first episode of this short-lived 1992 prime-time cartoon, Inspector Gil tells waitress Pearl "You know how I feel about you" and winds up repeating "How..." when at a loss for words. Pearl asks why he talks like that, and Gil retorts that "all the great couples talk like that... uh, Fred and Wilma, Kermit and Miss Piggy, Rocky and Bullwinkle..." ;Connections * Edward Asner voiced Chief Abalone * Tim Curry voiced Sharkster * Buddy Hackett voiced Crabby the cabbie * Don Knotts voiced Mr. Lichen in "The Two Gils" * Megan Mullally voiced Pearl * Rob Paulsen voiced Richie in "No Way to Treat a Fillet'dy" * John Ritter voiced Inspector Gil * Sally Struthers voiced Shelly in "Beauty's Only Fin Deep" * Frank Welker voiced Mussles Marinara and Doc Croaker * Jonathan Winters voiced Mayor Cod FlashForward * The second episode of the first season "White to Play," features a Kermit pillow in the little girl's bedroom. * The same pillow appeared again in the sixth episode, "Scary Monsters and Super Creeps." Game Shakers * In the episode "Wedding Shower of Doom", Kenzie explains to Babe why she doesn't like Oscar the Grouch. "I think he needs to work on his attitude." To which Babe says, "He lives in a garbage can. He has every right to be grouchy." ;Connections * Hilty Bowen appeared in "Nasty Goats" * Madisyn Shipman plays Kenzie Bell Get a Life * At the beginning of the pilot episode, Chris realizes he's missed Fraggle Rock soon after he wakes up in the morning. Ghostwriter Ghostwriter was a CTW show which aired on PBS. Focusing on a group of young detectives who work with a ghost (who manifests by rearranging words and writing), most stories were serialized in four or five parts. * In the first season story "Building Bridges", the 1992-1998 Sesame Street theme and the cold open for Episode 3092 can be heard in the background when Rob visits Victor's home. * In the second season story "Just in Time", when Jamal's grandmother asks Alex if he'd like to stay for lunch, he replies "Is the sky blue? Do birds sing? Is Sesame a Street?" ;Connections * Blaze Berdahl played Lenni Frazier * Fran Brill played Calvin Ferguson's mother * Samuel L. Jackson played Jamal Jenkins' father * Jeremy Miller played Craig Mitchell Girls * In the sixth season episode "Gummies": ::Hannah: Have you seen my mom? ::Elijah: You lost Loreen? ::Hannah: Elijah, she's high on pot gummies, okay? She left all my laundry on the stoop. Look, this is her dress! She could be being sex-trafficked for all I know! ::Elijah: What is this, ''The Muppets Take Manhattan''? ;Connections * Carlo Alban played an employee at a rehabilitation center in "Females Only" * Judd Apatow produced the series and wrote 10 episodes * Lisa Bonet played Tandice Moncrief in “Love Stories” and “Homeword Bound” * Judy Collins appears as herself in "It's Back" * Donald Glover played Sandy in “It’s About Time” and “I Get Ideas” * Carol Kane played Cloris in “It’s Back” * Zosia Mamet played Shoshanna Shapiro * Ben Mendelsohn played Jessa's father in “Video Games” * Bobby Moynihan played Thadd in “She Did” * Chris O'Dowd played Thomas-John in Series 1 and 2 * Tracey Ullman played Ode Montgomery in “Painful Evacuation” * Rita Wilson played Evie Michaels The Great British Bake Off * In the second Christmas episode of 2016, aired on Boxing Day, Mel Giedroyc tells a contestant: "That green is Muppet Christmas Carol, Janet. Sheer Muppet Christmas Carol." The Great Christmas Light Fight * In the 2017 episode where Alice Tristan of Waco, Texas wins, large decorations of Big Bird and Cookie Monster are seen briefly. The Great Indoors * In the episode, "The Explorer's Club", Roland insults Mather by asking, "How it felt when Waldorf left you to criticize the Muppets all by yourself?" * In the episode, "Mason Blows Up", Jacks tells his co-workers that he feels they are treating Mason like he is Woodward and Bernstein and Mason replies, "Those old dudes from the Muppets?" ;Connections * Stephen Fry as Roland * Joel McHale played Ashley Jack Gordon Great News * In "Pool Show," Portia admits she doesn't find the Muppets funny. ;Connections * Tina Fey serves as co-executive producer and played Diana St. Tropez * Andrea Martin plays Carol Wendelson * Horatio Sanz plays Justin Halt and Catch Fire * AMC drama about the rise of the computer industry. In the second season premiere "SETI", Joe MacMillan mentions that he got Big Bird during a game around a campfire. Henry Danger * In the episode "Substitute Teacher", Captain Man asks the students to name evil people. Charlotte names Big Bird. * In the episode "Secret Beef", Captain Man and Kid Danger fight two criminals named Ert and Bernie. ;Connections * Madisyn Shipman plays Kenzie Bell in the episode "Danger Games" Heroes * When Claire researches her birth parents in the first season episode "The Fix," she and her friend Zach find a newspaper article from Kermit, Texas. When Zach wonders why that sounds so familiar, Claire replies, "`Cuz of the frog?" ;Connections * Kristen Bell played Elle Bishop in twelve episodes * Eugene Byrd played Nathan's campaign manager in four episodes * Jesse Corti played the LAPD police captain in "The Fix" * Christopher Eccleston played Claude in five episodes * Stana Katic played Hana Gitelman in two episodes * Stan Lee played the bus driver in "Unexpected" * Hayden Panettiere played Claire Bennet * Zachary Quinto played Sylar * Eric Roberts played Thompson in five episodes * Richard Roundtree played Charles Deveaux in four episodes * George Takei played Kaito Nakamura Histeria! * In the episode "Megalomaniacs", after Froggo introduces Julius Caesar for the "Word of the Day" sketch, Caesar responds to his introduction by saying "Thanks, Kermit." * In the episode "Presidential People" during the "Ask me if I care" segment, Toast interviews Lyndon B. Johnson and Lydia Karaoke interrupts half-way to comment on Johnson's achievement of creating public television. Toast replies by taking offense at the fact that Johnson was the one who gave them "those boring English dudes and those tickle me spaz puppets". ;Connections * Laraine Newman voiced Miss Information and Charity Bazaar * Rob Paulsen voiced Mr. Smartypants and Sammy Melman * Cree Summer voiced Aka Pella * Frank Welker voiced Father Time, Fetch, and Pule Houser Hollywood Game Night * In the premiere episode, the second game was a charades-based game in which one word clues can be used. The first answer was "Cookie Monster", but participant Daniel Dae Kim accidentally says "Cookies" in Cookie Monster style. * On the August 29th episode, one of the games was to put pictures of a certain theme in chronological order. One of the themes was toys, and one of the pictures was a Tickle-me-Elmo doll. ;Connections Jane Lynch hosts the show. The Hollywood Puppet Sh!t Show * In the premiere episode, the Wilmer Valderrama puppet explains that he's a marionette, not a puppet. He then says "You ever seen Kermit do this?" while doing a dance move with his groin. ;Connections * Joe Jonas appeared in episode 4 * Gina Rodriguez appeared in episode 5 * Terry Crews appeared in episode 6 Hope and Faith * In Season 3, Hope gets mad at Charley for letting Justin watch The Exorcist, and states that he still has nightmares from Elmo in Grouchland. ;Connections * Lynda Carter played Summer * Kathie Lee Gifford played Marge * Susan Lucci played Jacqueline Karr * Jenny McCarthy played Mandi * Andrea Martin played Madame Elizabeth * Regis Philbin played Handsome Hal * Kelly Ripa played Faith Fairfield Hot in Cleveland * In the first season episode "Good Neighbors," Elka comes back to the house and the ladies find out she changed the color of her hair to red. Elka says she found the picture in a magazine to show her stylist. Joy asks if the picture was Elmo. * In the second season episode "I Love Lucci: Part Two," Victoria refers to Susan Lucci's hand in the following way: "I can still feel that little Muppet hand on my mouth." ;Connections * Edward Asner played Jameson in "Rubber Ball" * Roger Bart played a Jersey Boys cast member in "Claus, Tails & High Pitched Males: Birthdates 3" * Carol Burnett played Penny in "Canoga Falls" * Sandra Bernhard played Caroline's lover in "Beards" * Kristin Chenoweth played Courtney in "The Gateway Friend" * Tim Conway played Nick in "It's Not That Complicated" and "Canoga Falls" * Cedric the Entertainer played Reverend Boyd in "Bridezelka" and in the spin-off The Soul Man. * Craig Ferguson played Simon in "The Man That Got Away" * Paul Dooley played Santa Claus in "Claus, Tails & High Pitched Males: Birthdates 3" * Jesse Tyler Ferguson played Wes in "Love is All Around" * Bonnie Franklin played Agnieszka in "Bad Bromance" * Melanie Griffith played herself in "Sisterhood of the Traveling SPANX" * George Hamilton played Robin in "Love Is All Around" * Valerie Harper played Angie in "Love Is All Around" * Sean Hayes is executive producer for the series and played a self-centered hand model in "One Thing or a Mother" * Joe Jonas played Melanie's secretive son Will in "Good Luck Faking the Goiter" and "Love is Blind" * Jimmy Kimmel played himself in "I Love Lucci: Part One" * Cloris Leachman played Peg in "Love Is All Around" * Hal Linden played Alex Chase in "Meet the Parents" * Heather Locklear played Chloe in three episodes * Jon Lovitz played Artie * Susan Lucci played herself in multiple guest appearances * Mary Tyler Moore played Diane in "Free Elka" and "Love Is All Around" * Rhea Perlman played the lazy housekeeper in "Everything Goes Better With Vampires" * Regis Philbin played Pierre in two episodes * Carl Reiner played Carl and Max in multiple guest appearances * Andy Richter played Melanie's former priest in "Claus, Tails & High Pitched Males: Birthdates 3" * Don Rickles played Bobby in "Elka's Wedding" and "Elka's Choice" * Joan Rivers played Elka's twin sister in "Bye George, I Think He's Got It!" * Doris Roberts played Elka's old friend in "Dancing Queens" * Amy Sedaris played Heather in two episodes * Sherri Shepherd played Judge Lesser in "Hot for the Lawyer" * Fred Willard played Doctor Hill in "A Box Full of Puppies" * Betty White plays series regular Elka Ostrovsky Hustle * The fourth episode of the BBC series features Robert Vaughn's character standing in front of a store with a Tutter doll in the window display. iCarly * In the crossover with sister show Victorious called "iParty with Victorious", Sam Puckett insults a ventriloquist dummy named Rex Powers during a rap scene by calling him "a rejected Muppet." ;Connections * Jack Black played Aspartamay in the episode "iStart a Fanwar." * Jimmy Fallon appeared in "iShock America." * Tina Fey appeared in "iShock America." * Jane Lynch played Sam Puckett's mother Pam in "iSam's Mom." * Michelle Obama guest starred as herself in "iMeet the First Lady." * Jim Parsons played Caleb in "iLost My Mind." * The Roots appeared in "iShock America." * Emma Stone made a cameo in "iFind Spencer Friends". The Illegal Eater * Singer Steven Page, formerly of The Barenaked Ladies, tours North America for food at unlicensed restaurants. In the episode "Super Underground & Cobra" (2013), Page visits the Ottawa project Cobra and after dinner is served a pieces of a cake, sarcastically shaped like Elmo. His eyes are blurred out, presumably to avoid copyright infringement. It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia * In the season one episode "The Gang Gives Back", Dee (Kaitlin Olson, who guest starred in a Late Night Buffet pilot) wears a yellow pantsuit, and her friend Mac tells her she looks like Big Bird. * In the season three episode "Mac is a Serial Killer" a pimp named Pepper Jack mistakes Dee for one of his prostitutes. Her brother Dennis offers to buy her back for seven dollars and a Fraggle Rock thermos. Pepper Jack agrees, enthusiastically saying he loves the show. ;Connections * Roger Bart appears in "The Gang Tries Desperately To Win An Award" * Danny DeVito plays Frank Reynolds The Jamie Foxx Show * In the season one episode "Break Yourself, Fool," Jamie and Braxton become robbery hostage at a bank. One of the robbers refers to the two as Bert and Ernie. ;Connections * Ruth Buzzi played Judge Jackson in "I've Fallen and I Won't Get Up" * Michael Clarke Duncan played an inmate in "A Little Red Corvette" * Jamie Foxx played Jamie King and Tyrone Koppel * Savion Glover played Nile in "Taps for Royal" * Gladys Knight as Janice King in "Save the Drama for your Mama" and "Always and Forever" * Sherri Shepherd played Sheila * Ben Vereen played Royal in "Taps for Royal" Jessie A Disney Channel sitcom. * In the episode "Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation," Emma mentions Mrs. Chesterfield has more feathers in her outfit than Big Bird. Later in the episode, Ravi interrogates his sister Zuri as a suspect. To get a confession, Ravi promises candy. In agreement, Zuri tells him, "I'm about to squeal like Miss Piggy." * In the episode "Snack Attack," Jessie asks if her audition would be more memorable if she did the whole thing in a Grover voice. Judging Amy * In the fifth season episode "Motion Sickness", Kyle is having his morning coffee and asks a bunch of plush toys if everyone slept well. The toys include Ernie, Big Bird and Cookie Monster. Later in the episode, Donna asks Kyle to hand her an Elmo plush. ;Connections * Amy Brenneman played Amy Gray and co-created the series * Pat Crawford Brown played a waitress in "The Out of Towners" (2000) and "Come Back Soon" (2002) * Stephen Caffrey played Prosecuting Attorney Weims in "Crowded House" (1999) * Tyne Daly played Maxine Gray * Julie Dretzin played Sarah Blixman in four episodes (2001) * James Frawley directed fifteen episodes * Bob Gunton played Dr. Alan Foster in three episodes (2003-2004) * Jane Lynch played Assistant State's Attorney Perkins in three episodes (1999-2000) * Cheech Marin played Ignacio Messina (2004-2005) * Marlee Matlin played Eliza Spears in "An Impartial Bias" (1999) * Jenny O'Hara played Mrs. Costin in "Tricks of the Trade" (2003) * Sandra Oh played Detective Shelly Tran in three episodes (2001) * Jim Parsons played Rob Holbrook in seven episodes (2004-2005) * Jon Polito played D.A. Gerald Abner in two episodes (2004) * Vic Polizos played Detective Jesmer in "Gray vs. Gray" (2000) * Raphael Sbarge played Paul Brody in "Human Touch" (2000) * Karle Warren played Lauren Cassidy Just Shoot Me! * In the season 3 episode "Steamed" Jack refers to the tenant above his office as Oscar the Grouch. * In the episode, "Puppetmaster," Maya starts dating a guy, Steven, who is a puppeteer on a children's show. When Maya asked Steven how he got started with puppets, Steven replies he was obsessed with Sesame Street in college and how Cookie Monster's talking made sense when you are stoned. Maya says that Oscar the Grouch must have made him paranoid, and Steven mentions that Big Bird looks delicious. ;Connections * Tyra Banks appeared in "Nina Sees Red" * Bernie Brillstein was executive producer on the series * Steve Carell played the Border Control Agent in "Funny Girl" * Snoop Dogg appeared in "Finch in the Dogg House." * Elliott Gould appeared in "Hot Nights in Paris" * Melissa Joan Hart played Krissy in "A&E Biography: Nina Van Horn" * Mark Hamill appeared in "The List" * David Hasselhoff appeared in "The Burning House" * Jay Leno appeared in "Secretary's Day" and "Liotta? Liotta!" * Ray Liotta appeared in "Christmas? Christmas!" and "Liotta? Liotta!" * Jon Lovitz played Nina's husband in "A Simple Kiss Of Fate" * George Lucas appeared in "It's Raining Babies" * Ed McMahon appeared in "Finch on Ice" * Megan Mullally played Stephanie Griffin-Cooper in "Amblushed" * Stephen Root played the corporate therapist in "Blush Gets Some Therapy" * Amy Sedaris played Betsy in "The Two Faces of Finch" * Brooke Shields played Erlene in "Erlene and Boo" * French Stewart played Steven in "Puppetmaster" K.C. Undercover * In the Season 3 premiere "Coopers on the Run," the Coopers take a mission to detain an illegal bird smuggler who goes by the nickname "Big Bird." ;Connections * Kadeem Hardison plays Craig Cooper * China Anne McClain plays Sheena * Raven-Symoné plays Simone Deveraux in "Runaway Robot" parts 1 and 2 * Sherri Shepherd plays Agent Beverly * Bella Thorne plays Jolie in "Spy-anoia Will Destroy Ya" * Zendaya plays K.C. Cooper Kids in the Hall * In one sketch from season 5, a little boy is waiting for the Chicken Lady (Mark McKinney) to finish riding a quarter horse at the mall. He asks "Are you Big Bird?" and the Chicken Lady replies, "No, but I want to meet him, 'cause the Bearded Lady says they call him Big Bird 'cause he's got a really big--" at which point the boy's mother prevents the Chicken Lady from finishing the sentence. ;Connections * Frank Meschkuleit puppeteered the cat in the 2010 miniseries Death Comes to Town. * Dan Redican served as a story editor and producer. * Sandra Shamas was a troupe member during the troupe's formative years. The Knights of Prosperity * "Pilot" - When Eugene wants to enter the building to find out which key fits Mick Jagger's apartment, Esperanza has to distract the doorman that stays behind, while the other doorman goes for a cup of coffee. When he leaves the building, this is referred to as "Big Bird has left its nest." The L.A. Complex * In the episode "Help Wanted," Nick Wagner refers to his boss Scott Cray, who allowed him to take the blame for bringing drugs to work and get fired for it, as "...a Muppet without its fur." * In the episode "Make It Right," Raquel Westbrook refers to the two filmmakers Cam and Kevin as "Bert and Ernie." The Last Man on Earth * In episode 6 of season 2, Carol lists the pros and cons of having a baby in the new post-apocalyptic environment. One of the cons she lists is "No Sesame Street". * In the seaon 3 episode 11 "The Spirit of St. Lewis". Just before Lewis are about to take his first flight Phil try to encourage Lewis by saying famous peoples names and puts Lewis name at the end "Nelson Mandel, Jim Henson, Hamilton, the guy who did Hamilton and Lewis" ;Connections * Kristen Schaal plays Carol * Mary Steenburgen plays Gail Let's Make a Deal Let's Make a Deal is a game show which has aired in various incarnations since 1963. * On the episode of November 16, 2009, the audience helps Wayne Brady count $800 to a contestant who refused a deal (which turned out to be a Zonk!). He stops at $500, the audience continues counting, and Wayne remarks, "It's like Sesame Street for grown-ups or something" * On the episode of October 26, 2012, the second game involved an audience poll using three multiple-choice questions. The third question was "Cookie Monster" or "Monster Truck". The correct answer was Cookie Monster which the contestant guessed correctly. * On the episode of February 19th, 2014, after a contestant returns to his seat, Wayne quips about how he dances like a Muppet. * On the episode of March 10th, 2014, the second game involved an audience poll using three multiple-choice questions. The second question was "Bert" or "Ernie". The correct answer was Ernie (which the contestant missed). ;Connections * Lance Bass played the game on Gameshow Marathon. * Gilbert Gottfried appeared in a Celebrity Zonk! in a Gameshow Marathon episode. * Ricki Lake hosted the show Gameshow Marathon which featured Let's Make a Deal in one of the episodes. * Kathy Najimy played the game on Gameshow Marathon. * Leslie Nielsen played the game on Gameshow Marathon. The Listener * In the episode "Lockdown", Osman 'Oz' Bey comforts the daughter of a quarantined patient with food. Leaving her with the plate, he suggests: "Can you keep an eye on them, make sure there's no Cookie Monsters running around?" Living Single * In the episode, "Stormy Weather," Max is watching television and shouts, "I will tell you how to get to Sesame Street. You take Puke-Avenue." ;Connections * Kim Fields played Regina Hunter * Gladys Knight played Odelle Jones in "Never Can Say Goodbye" and "One Degree of Separation" * Queen Latifah played Khadijah James * Phill Lewis played J.T. in "U.N.I.T.Y." * Ed McMahon appeared in "Crappy Birthday" * Sam McMurray played Marco McCulloch in "Misleading Lady" and "To Catch a Thief" * Isaiah Washington played Dr. Charles Roberts in Season 4 * Flip Wilson appeared in "Crappy Birthday"]. The Loud House * In the episode, "Potty Mouth", Lynn Sr. speaks about a tie with a bird playing the saxophone. ;Connections * Jessica DeCico voiced Lynn and Lucy. * Dee Bradley Baker voiced Charles and Cliff. Luther * In Series 2, Episode 2, Alice Morgan tells John Luther they can travel the world as a duo: "Yin and Yang. Bonnie and Clyde. Bert and Ernie." Luxury Comedy * In "King Tutta", Noel calls Smooth, "Fraggle" Make It Pop * In the episode "Summer Splash", Sun Hi says "We're just musical puppets. And I'm no one's Muppet!" ;Connections * Nancy O'Dell appeared in "Summer Splash." Mama's Family * In the season one episode, "Positive Thinking," Eunice gets angry when she finds out most of her lines for a play were given to a scene-stealing actress named Sally. When Sally says Eunice is lucky that the theater would let her on stage, Eunice replies back, "Well, I don't see you on Broadway, Miss Piggy!" * In the season four episode, "Mama on Jeopardy," Vinton says the questions they ask on Jeopardy are tough and then Thelma "Mama" Harper replies "Vinton, you couldn't answer the questions on Sesame Street." Later, Vinton says "Mama's wrong! The only time Big Bird ever stumped me was with a silent "K." ;Connections * Carol Burnett played Eunice * Imogene Coca played Gert in "Aunt Gert Rides Again" * Richard Dawson appeared in "Family Feud" * Harvey Korman played Ed Higgins, Alistair Quince, and directed episodes. * Jerry Reed played Leonard Oates in "The Return of Leonard Oates" * Yeardley Smith played Bonita Rokeke in "Where's There's Smoke" * Alex Trebek appeared in "Mama on Jeopardy!" * Betty White played Ellen Jackson Marlon * In the episode, "Boys Only Want One Thing," Marlon refers to Marley's friend, Eugene, as Grover from Sesame Street. * In the episode, "Hospital Party," Ashley gives Zack her childhood toy, a stuffed animal rabbit, name Babby to cheer him up. When Marlon sees it, he says it looks like Babby got beaten up by Big Bird and Snuffleupagus on Sesame Street. * In the episode, "End of the Road," Yvette calls Marlon a Muppet and Marlon calls her Fraggle Rock. ;Connections * Boyz II Men appeared in "End of the Road" * Phill Lewis directed episodes Maron * In the second season episode, "Desert Road Trip", Marc Maron tells his friends that he's going to be a guest on Charlie Rose, and Andy Kindler mentions that Kermit the Frog has been interviewed by Rose. ;Connections * Edward Asner played Marc's dad (unaired pilot) * Chris Hardwick played himself * Judd Hirsch played Larry * Sally Kellerman played Toni * Denis Leary appeared as himself * Conan O'Brien appeared as himself * Eddie Pepitone played Stu Carbone * Caroline Rhea appeared as herself * Ray Romano appeared as himself * Sarah Silverman appeared as herself * Danny Trejo played Manny Martin * In the fifth season episode, "One Flew Over the Hoochie's Nest," Martin Payne tries to rescue Pam James from the mental hospital after being mistaken for her twin cousin Tammy. At the mental hospital, Cole Brown, Martin's friend, and his girlfriend, Shanise, are watching the TV. When Shanise notices that Sesame Street is on, Cole asks his girlfriend, "Was Big Bird a boy or a girl?" Also when Martin is bringing food for Pam's party and makes a joke about her, Pam calls him " Tickle me Earmo." ;Connections * Shaun Baker appeared in "Snow White" * Halle Berry appeared * Coolio appeared in "All the Players Came" * Kim Fields played Monica in "Radio Days" * David Alan Grier played The Reverend Leon Lonnie Love * Sherman Hemsley played the rude DMV clerk in "D.M.V. Blues" * Rebecca Lobo appeared in "Banging Hard in the School Yard" * Whitman Mayo appeared in "All the Players Came" * Richard Pryor appeared * Lou Rawls appeared in "California, Here We come" * Christopher "Kid" Reid appeared in "Forever Sheneneh" * Little Richard played the exterminator in "Three Men and a Mouse" * Chris Rock played Sheneneh's disrespectful date in "The Love Jones Connection" * Mr. T appeared in "Boo's in the House" * Billy Dee Williams appeared in "The Break Up" The Martin Short Show * In the third episode, "A Hippo Never Forgets," Martin tries to get onto The Lovey Show (a Barney spoof). His agent tells him he can instead get him a guest spot on Sesame Street, doing a song and dance with "that big bird...what's his name?" ;Connections * Andrea Martin played Alice * Steve Martin played himself in "The Steve Martin Show" * Martin Short played a fictionalized version of himself and other celebrities * George Wendt played Lovey in "A Hippo Never Forgets" * Fred Willard played Martin's agent in "A Hippo Never Forgets" Men at Work * In the season one episode "Plan B", Gibbs and Tyler get a discount on a gym membership by pretending to be a gay couple. They are having difficulties figuring out how gay they need to act. Tyler thinks it should be like Bert and Ernie: "You are not sure they are gay, but you can't prove they are not". Gibbs agree and calls Tyler "Bert". Afterwards Tyler tells Ernie (Gibbs) to keep his Rubber Duckie‎ in his pants, after Gibbs was taking a closer look at one of the women that passes by. The Millers * In the episode, "The Mother is In," the Miller family is about to watch a movie on TV, but their father hasn't ordered a movie yet. If he didn't pick, Debbie Miller's daughter, Mikayla, would make them watch The Muppets for the twentieth time. Debbie says Mikayla is too young to see Gonzo's nose. Somehow, Mikayla got the TV remote and the family had to watch The Muppets. The father replied that it is OK since the green frog is a hoot. * In the episode, "Sex Ed Dolan," Carolyn talks about how she made Tom look good. "I learn how to dress him and how to steer him towards his best jokes. It's basically the technique that Jim Henson used to turn a pig into a movie star." ;Connections * Will Arnett played Nathan Miller * Roseanne Barr played Nathan's co-worker's mother in "Walk-n-Wave" * Sean Hayes played Kip Finkle in Season 2 * Phill Lewis directed "You Are the Wind Beneath My Wings, Man" * Andy Richter played Nathan's co-worker in "Walk-n-Wave" * Molly Shannon played Miss Pam in "Diggin' Up Bones" * Jeffrey Tambor played Ed in "Tomlandia" and "Sex Ed Dolan" Mr. Show with Bob and David * In a sketch from the first episode, co-creator/actor David Cross breaks character to complain about the sketch, claiming that "HBO spent more money on Fraggle Rock." Mom * In the episode "Sex Fog and a Mild-to-Moderate Panic Attack", Patrick says to Christy they could be a couple that sleeps in the same bed, but don't have sex. To which Christy replys "Like Bert and Ernie." *Chuck Lorre co-credited the show *Anna Faris plays Christy *Allison Janney plays Bonnie *French Stewart plays Chef Rudy Monsters vs. Aliens The 2009 Halloween special Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space, spun off from the animated feature Monsters vs. Aliens. * When a little girl sees the Missing Link, she says "Look, mommy, it's Kermit!" ;Connections * Will Arnett voiced the Missing Link * Adam Goldberg wrote the special * Hugh Laurie voiced Dr. Cockroach, Ph.D. * Seth Rogen voiced B.O.B. * Jeffrey Tambor voiced Carl Murphy Mr. Sunshine * In the pilot episode Roman asks Ben if he knows the song "The Rainbow Connection." ;Connections * Allison Janney played Crystal Cohen Mulaney A FOX sitcom based on the stand-up comedy of John Mulaney, who also stars as the eponymous protagonist. * In the season one episode "In the Name of the Mother, and the Son, and the Holy Andre," Jane (Nasim Pedrad) goes on a birth control pill which has side effects including high-pitched voice and "cartoonishness." Once Jane starts to feel the effects, her roommate, Motif warns her to get off the pill before she's cast in the next Muppet movie. * In a later episode that season, "It's a Wonderful Home Alone," Lou Cannon mentions that he's booked the Zoggles, "the world's second-most beloved puppets," for his Christmas specials. John asks, "the Muppets have a thing in Dubai?" Lou replies, "the Muppets always have a thing in Dubai." ;Connections * Elliott Gould plays Oscar * Martin Short plays Lou Cannon My Life as a Teenage Robot * In the episode, "Puppet Bride," one of Mrs. Wakeman's old creations, a robot puppet named Li'l Acorn, seeks revenge. His army of puppet minions includes Bernie and Ert, who he points to as an example of having that special someone (with the Ernie counterpart showing his affection). ;Connections * Cree Summer voiced Stephanie (one episode), Tiff, Queen Vexus (one episode), Vicky, and QT2 * Tara Strong voiced Kilgore Never Mind the Buzzcocks Never Mind the Buzzcocks was a long-running comedy panel game show focused on music that ran on BBC Two from 1996 to 2015. * In series 24, episode 12 (aired January 3, 2011), regular team captain Noel Fielding comments to comparatively tame guest panelist Michelle Williams, "It is cool hanging out with you, it's like being in an episode of Fraggle Rock," before saying in a high-pitched Muppety voice, "Hey, Noel, put down the crackpipe, life's great, everyone!" ;Connections * Bill Bailey was a regular team captain from 2002 to 2008. The New Normal The New Normal is an American television comedy series that began airing on NBC in 2012. * In the pilot episode (originally aired on September 10, 2012), Jane Forrest launches a tirade explaining that Clay Clemmons' excuses had forced her to take drastic measures and seek a divorce. ::Jane: (aiming what appears to be a lighter in the shape of a gun) You, Hello Kitty out. ::Clay: Hey, that is a toy right? ::Jane: You know something Clay. I have put up with you for the past nine years. I put up with your ridiculous Fozzie Bear impersonations, with your self diagnosed narcolepsy. ::Clay: No, that's real, it's not just naps. Newhart A sitcom about a middle-aged couple who run an inn in Vermont, which ran on CBS from 1982 to 1990. * In the episode "Dick the Kid," Dick Loudon spends a week at a Western ranch. On movie night, while the other residents want to watch High Noon, a tough resident wants to watch The Muppets Take Manhattan, and he almost gets his way until Dick takes a stand for the others. ;Connections * Jason Alexander guest starred in the episode "Courtin' Disaster". * Johnny Carson guest starred in the episode "Malling in Love Again". * Tim Conway guest starred as himself in "Dick and Tim" * Dave Coulier guest starred in the episode "The Prodigal Darryll". * Jack Dodson played Mr. Shaver in the episode "In the Beginning". * Merv Griffin guest starred in the episode "Hi, Society". * Don Knotts guest starred in the episode "Seeing Doubles". * Will Mackenzie directed certain episodes. * Ed McMahon guest starred in the episode "The Nice Man Cometh". * Brandon Maggart guest starred in the episode "The Boy Who Cried Goat". * Bob Newhart played Dick Loudon * Don Rickles guest starred in the episode "The Nice Man Cometh". * Nancy Walker played Aunt Louise in "Attack of the Killer Aunt" * Gedde Watanabe played Mr. Tagadachi in "The Last Newhart". Oh Madeline Short-lived 1983-84 ABC sitcom starring Madeline Kahn. * In the episode "Ah, Wilderness," Madeline and her husband Charlie are stuck in the woods at night. They hear the sound of a bullfrog, which they affectionately refer to as "Kermit." Parks and Recreation A single-camera sitcom that aired on NBC from 2009-2015, revolving around the lives of the employees of the Pawnee, Indiana Parks and Recreation Department. * In the season 7 episode, "The Johnny Karate Super Awesome Musical Explosion Show," children's TV show host (and former City Hall employee) Andy Dwyer (Chris Pratt) accidentally lets a dangerous spider loose in the studio, which leads to the network airing an on-air disclaimer. When slowed down and gone through frame-by-frame, it can be seen that halfway through the disclaimer, Dwyer briefly hijacks the message, saying "I had a dumb meeting with our dumb lawyer who was yelling at me for something I don't even know what it was he's so funny when he yells he looks like Beaker from the Muppets..." ;Connections * Aziz Ansari played Tom Haverford * Fred Armisen played Raul in "Sister City" (2009) * Will Arnett played Chris in "The Set Up" (2010) * Kristen Bell played Ingrid de Forest (3 episodes, 2013–2014) * Joe Biden played himself (2 episodes) * Billy Eichner played Craig Middlebrooks (2013-2015) * Jon Hamm played Ed (3 episodes, 2014-2015) * John Hodgman played August Clementine in "Anniversaries" (2014) * Rashida Jones played Ann Perkins * Keegan-Michael Key played Joe (5 episodes, 2014–2015) * Megan Mullally played Tammy Swanson (9 episodes, 2009-2015) * Michelle Obama played herself * Nick Offerman played Ron Swanson * Amy Poehler played Leslie Knope * Richard Portnow played Mitch Savner (3 episodes, 2014) * June Diane Raphael played Tynnyfer in "Doppelgängers" (2013) * Paul Rudd played Bobby Newport (5 episodes, 2012-2015) * Andy Samberg played Carl Lorthner in "Park Safety" (2010) * Adam Scott played Ben Wyatt * Peter Serafinowicz played Lord Edgar Covington in the two-parter "London" (2013) and "The Johnny Karate Super Awesome Musical Explosion Show" (2015) * Jenny Slate played Mona-Lisa Saperstein (8 episodes, 2013-2015) * Jorma Taccone played Roscoe Santangelo (3 episodes, 2015) * Jeff Tweedy played the lead singer of Land Ho! (2 episodes, 2014) * Henry Winkler played Dr. Sapirstein (9 episodes, 2013-2015) Penn and Teller: Bullshit! * On a fourth season episode of the Showtime documentary show entitled "Numbers," interviews are shown with two Washington, D.C. think-tank consultants. They are introduced by name and narrator Penn says "We asked them why there are so many songs about rainbows. They had no idea. They did know something about the national debt though." Perfect Couples * In the first episode of the NBC comedy series, Amy attempts to play "Celebrity" on game night, and immediately bombs after giving a clue: "He's a Muppet ... he's a frog ..." The President Show * In an episode from early November 2017 , Donald Trump (Anthony Atamanuik) refers to George Papadopoulos as George Snuffleupagus. The Proud Family Animated series that aired on the Disney Channel from September 2001 to August 2005. The show centered around an African-American teenager, Penny, her family, and her friends. * Episode 118: When Penny is hiding from the Gross Sisters, Nubia spots the exhibit that Penny is hiding in and briefly recites "One of These Things". * Episode 214: Penny's family sends her to boot camp because they fear she is becoming a bully, and she steals cookies from a little girl there. The sergeant catches her and says "Well, well. We have ourselves a little Cookie Monster." ;Connections * Soleil Moon Frye voiced Zoey * Kyla Pratt voiced Penny Proud * Al Roker voiced himself in two episodes * Tara Strong voiced BeBe Proud, CeCe Proud, Puff and Jenny * Cree Summer voiced Peabo, several of Dijonay's siblings and a few minor characters Real Time with Bill Maher A topical comedy panel discussion show, airing on HBO, and led by the former host of Politically Incorrect, Bill Maher. * On October 30, 2015, Maher presented a parody children's book called Everybody Shoots. The book includes a page (with appropriate illustration) that says: "You don't want to be caught/Without packing some heat/When Big Bird starts some shit/on Sesame Street." Reba * In the episode "The Good Girl", when Barbara Jean claims that she put a scratch in Van's car, and is worried about what he will say, Kyra says "It's true! He gets this look on his face where his two eyebrows merge together, and he looks like that Muppet who lives in the Trash Can!" (referring to Oscar the Grouch). ;Connections * Nell Carter played Dr. Susan Peters in three episodes * James Denton played Dr. Morgan in two episodes * Reba McEntire played Reba Hart * Dolly Parton played Dolly Majors Rugrats Animated television show that first aired on Nickelodeon in 1991. This series focuses on the point of view of a group of babies, including Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil, and Angelica Pickles. * In the episode "Toys in the Attic," Tommy's grandparents, Boris and Minka, argue over which one of them will turn on the "Sesame Seed" (Sesame Street). ;Connections * Craig Bartlett was a writer on the series during the show's initial 1991-1993 run * Justine Bateman voiced an art patron in the episode "Opposites Attract/The Art Museum" (1999) * Nancy Cartwright voiced Chuckie Finster (2001-today) * Dan Castellaneta voiced a lawyer in "Pickles vs Pickles" and Jonathan in "Jonathan Babysits" * Christine Cavanaugh voiced Chuckie Finster (1992-2000) * Margaret Cho voiced Lt. Klavin in The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Tim Curry voiced Nigel Thornberry in Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * E.G. Daily voiced Tommy Pickles * Whoopi Goldberg voiced Ranger Margaret in The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Lisa Loeb performed the song "All Day" for The Rugrats Movie soundtrack (1998) * John Lithgow voiced Jean-Claude in Rugrats in Paris * Mark Mothersbaugh composed music for the series. * Phillip Namanworth wrote songs for the series * Pat Paulsen voiced the garbageman in "Feeding Hubert/Spike the Wonder Dog" (1993) * Pat Sajak guest starred as himself in "Chuckie is Rich" (1993). * Susan Sarandon voiced Madame Coco LaBouche in Rugrats in Paris * Tara Strong voiced Dil Pickles and Timmy McNulty * Cree Summer voiced Susie Carmichael * Bruce Willis voiced Spike in Rugrats Go Wild (2003) Running Wilde * In the episode "One Forward Step", Steve suggests to Emmy that she use the laundry chute in the house, saying "You know there are people at the bottom of that thing? They've got their own subterranean world, kinda like Fraggle Rock." ;Connections * Will Arnett played Steve Wilde * Andy Richter played Dan Thorngood in "The Junior Affair" A Russell Peters Christmas * In the stop motion animation segment "Little Russell Saves Christmas", Russell Peters' mother sends him to the store for "A Loaf of bread, a container of milk, and a stick of butter". ; Connections * Michael Bublé as himself * Jon Lovitz as himself Samurai Pizza Cats * On Saban's English dub of Kyatto Ninden Teyandee, an episode features a giant Buddha statue that has a bird's face. One of the characters remarks, "A Big Bird? Go back to public television! We don't want your kind here!" The Sarah Silverman Program * In the last episode of the series starring Sarah Silverman, "Wowschwitz", Brian and Steve steal a gun from a cop and replace it with a banana. Referring to him as "Banana Cop" throughout the episode, the two sing a rendition of "Mahna Mahna" replacing the words with "Banana Cop." The episode ends with Sarah's dog going back in time to kill Hitler, preventing the Holocaust. In the present, an old man asks, "What never happened?" Brian: "The Holocaust." Steve: "Do doo do do do]!" ;Connections * Jimmy Kimmel appeared in two episodes * Andy Richter appeared in "Fetus Don't Fail Me Now" Sealab 2021 * In the episode "Splitsville," one of the rock bands at the Battle of the Bands is named the Ocean Bottom Nightmare band, a reference to the Riverbottom Nightmare Band in Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas. * In the season 4 episode "Craptastic Voyage", the crew undergoes a mission of entering Captain Shanks' body and destroying a tumor. Stormy comments, "Wow, a shrink ray. Just like that time on Muppet Babies! You know, when Scooter had spinal meningitis?" This is a reference to the Season 3 episode "Scooter's Uncommon Cold". Shortly afterwards, Stormy sets up a talk show similar to The Tonight Show, and fails to show a video clip from the episode. ;Connections * Erik Estrada voiced Marco the entire series. * Kid 'n Play appear as themselves in an episode sponsoring the fictional action movie Tinfins. Secret Mountain Fort Awesome * In the 9th episode titled "Labyrinth", Gweelok wishes that Jerry the Goblin King would come take his annoying friends away and realizes how much he misses them and has to enter the twisted world of the Labyrinth to rescue them. Shameless The 2011 US version of the UK series airing on Showtime set in Chicago's South Side Back of the Yards neighborhood. * From "Three Boys": ::Veronica: What good is a dress if I don't have a priest? ::Debbie: You could hire an actor. Remember the guy who played Elmo at my birthday party? ::Fiona: You remember that? ::Debbie: He took his head off. It was traumatizing. ;Connections * Joan Cusack plays Sheila Jackson * William H. Macy plays Frank Gallagher $#* ! My Dad Says * In the series pilot, Ed has to retake his test for driver's license at the DMV. When Ed has to retake his eye exam, he says to the DMV applicator, Tim, that he shouldn't have to identify letters on the chart. Ed tells Tim that he has been driving for sixty years and that he has never been rear ended by a gigantic letter E. Tim replies, "Clearly you never driven down Sesame Street." ;Connections * William Shatner played Dr. Edison Milford "Ed" Goodson III * Nicole Sullivan played Bonnie Sister, Sister * In the episode "Single White Teenager," Tamera and her new friend Denise gets nerves over dissecting a live frog, Tamera pushes him towards Denise who replies "No you do it, I can't hurt Kermie." * In the episode, "Private School," Lisa is on the phone trying to get her money back from her pledge from public television. After much talking, Lisa got offended and said, "I never heard that kind of language on Sesame Street." * In the episode, "Double Dutch," Tamera tells Tia that the sound of her boyfriend's name makes her giggle like Tickle-Me-Elmo. ;Connections * Milton Berle played Edgar in "The Volunteers" * Kobe Bryant appeared in "Kid-Napped" * Sherman Hemsley played Jimmy "Soupy" Campbell * Casey Kasem appeared in "The Audition" * Christopher Reid played a star rapper in "Kid-Napped" and Clark in Season 5 * Fred Willard played Carl Mitushka The Smoking Room A British comedy first aired on BBC Three in 2004, focusing on the conversations of characters while on their smoke breaks, all shot inside their office's smoking room. * In episode 3, "Paintball," the manager's assistant Janet is trying to get other employees to sign up for a company paintballing event: ::Janet: No, what I was getting at is - I hope sign-up sheet doesn’t end up covered in jokey names. According to the one downstairs, the only people planning to go paintballing are Marge Simpson, Osama Bin Laden, Barbara Windsor and The Bear in the Big Blue House. Speechless * In the Season 2 episode "The H-u-s-Hustle", Dylan finds the cookies that are supposed to be the road trip snacks. Ray tries to explain that there wont be anything to eat later. Ray tells her "Allow me to explain, the concept of delayed ratification." Dylan replies "Allow me to explain the concept of eating like Cookie Monster" and starts to munch the two handful cookies she has while making Nom sounds. Spin City * In the season 1 episode, "Starting Over," Mike refers to Carter and Stuart as Bert and Ernie. * In the Season 5 episode, "Lost and Found," Caitlin tries to describe Charlie to her friend, Sam, as "warm, funny, and kids love him." Sam replies that Caitlin had just described Elmo. ;Connections * James Carville appeared in "Catcher in the Bronx" * Stephen Colbert played Frank in "The Competition" * Mos Def appeared in "Gentleman's Agreement" * Michael J. Fox played Deputy Mayor Mike Flaherty * Kathie Lee Gifford played herself in "Radio Daze" * Jeff Gordon played himself in "The Kidney's All Right" * Richard Kind played Paul Lassiter * Heidi Klum played herself in several episodes in Season 3. * Ed Koch played the city councilman in "The Competition" and himself in "Family Affair" * Queen Latifah played Robin in "Yeah Baby!" and "Sleeping with the Enemy" * Christopher Lloyd played Mike Flaherty's political mentor in "Back to the Future IV: Judgment Day" * Heather Locklear played Caitlin in Season 4-6 * Paula Marshall played Laurie Parres * Marlee Matlin played a leading advocate for deaf rights in "Deaf Becomes Her" * Rosie O'Donnell played herself in "The Image Maker" * Conan O'Brien played himself in "Dead Dog Talking" * Regis Philbin played himself in "Radio Daze" and "How to Bury a Millionaire" * Lou Diamond Phillips played Mike's childhood friend in "An Officer and a Gentleman" * Denise Richards played Jennifer in several episodes in Season 6 * Martin Sheen played Charlie's father in "Rags to Riches" * Jon Stewart appeared in "Wall Street" * Meredith Vieira played herself on The View in "The Marry Caitlin Moore Show" * Raquel Welch played Paul's Mom Sports Night * In the episode "The Apology," Casey asks Dan if the Muppets are cool. Dan replies that they are. ;Connections * Josh Charles played Dan Rydell * William H. Macy played Sam Donovan * Yeardley Smith played Malory Moss * Meredith Vieira played herself State of Georgia * In the episode "Know When to Fold 'Em", Georgia Chamberlin (Raven-Symoné) and Jo are wearing chicken mascot-style costumes; Georgia quips "We look like Big Bird's illegitimate kids." * Another first season episode was titled "It's Not Easy Being Green". Supernanny * In the sixth episode of the first season, entitled "The Bailey Family" (originally aired on February 28, 2005), a 38-year-old father named Bill Bailey and his 2-year-old son Billy Bailey are reading a Elmo's World book about food during bedtime at 8:00pm. Supernatural * A fourth season episode of the CW series was titled "The Monster at the End of This Book." * In the fifth season episode "Free to Be You and Me" Dean Winchester tells Castiel, "there are two things I know for certain. 1) Bert and Ernie are gay. 2) You are not gonna die a virgin." Talk Soup Entertainment show on the E! Network that features clips of other talk shows. * During the John Henson (no relation) era (mid to late 90s), a recurring character called McDermott the Frog was used, which was simply a commercially available Kermit puppet. Taxi A sitcom about New York City cab drivers, which ran on ABC from 1978 to 1982, and on NBC from 1982 to 1983. * In the episode "The Great Race," Alex picks up two nuns who are fighting over what movie to see. One of them wants to see The Muppet Movie, and the other one wants to see The Sound of Music. One of the nuns says, "I can't stand that little frog!" After Alex tells them to pick one, they finally decide to see The Muppet Movie. ;Connections * Ted Danson played Vincenzo Senaca in "The Unkindest Cut" (1982) * Tony Danza played Tony Banta * Danny DeVito played Louie DePalma * Tom Hanks played Gordon in "The Road Not Taken, Part 1" (1982) * Judd Hirsch played Alex Rieger * William Hootkins played a liquor authority agent in "Jim's Mario's" (1983) * Carol Kane played Simka Gravas * Andy Kaufman played Latka Gravas * Julie Kavner played Monica Banta Douglas in "Tony's Sister and Jim" (1980) * Lassie played "herself" in "Fantasy Borough, Part 2" (1980) * Christopher Lloyd played "Reverend" Jim Ignatowski * Penny Marshall played herself in "Louie Moves Uptown" (1983) * Mandy Patinkin played the new father in "Memories of Cab 804, Part 2" (1978) * Julie Payne played one of the nuns in "The Great Race" (1979) * Rhea Perlman played Zena Sherman * Tom Selleck played Mike Beldon in "Memories of Cab 804, Part 2" (1978) * Martin Short played Mitch Harris in "Jim Joins the Network" (1981) * Jeffrey Tambor played Congressman Walter Griswald in "Elaine and the Lame Duck" (1979) * Hervé Villechaize played himself in "Fantasy Borough, Part 1" (1980) * George Wendt played the exterminator in "Latka the Playboy" (1981) This Hour Has 22 Minutes * On the October 23rd, 2013 episode, Nancy Kent interviews two men dressed in green leotards who boo opposing players penalty box at the Rogers Centre in Vancouver, BC. Before the interview, Kent says "Let's take a look and see if it's not really easy being green" * In a Raj Binder segment, he talks about the Oscar nominations, and an image of Oscar the Grouch is shown behind him. * On the January 16, 2018 episode, Shaun Majunder goes on a political rant, and in the rant, he says "C may also be for Cookie, but C is for Canada, and that's good enough for me!" The Thundermans * After Max is turned blue in the episode "Blue Detective", he blames his family. Phoebe asks, "Do you have to be so dramatic?" Max answers, "I'm the one who looks like a teenage Cookie Monster, so yeah!" He then eats a waffle similarly to Cookie. Toonsylvania An animated variety series similar to Animaniacs and produced by Steven Spielberg featuring Dr. Vic Frankenstein with his assistant Igor and their dim-witted Frankenstein monster known as Phil. The show featured rotating segments with other characters like a family of zombies called the Deadman and a bratty girl named Melissa Screetch. * In the Night of the Living Fred episode, "Bang," the family zombies were about to have dinner when the house started to shake and Fred shouted, "Snuffleupagus is that?" ;Connections * Nancy Cartwright voiced Melissa Screetch * Sandy Fox voiced Darla Doily * Matt Frewer voiced Deadgar Deadman (first season) * Brad Garrett voiced Phil * David Warner voiced Dr. Vic Ugly Betty * In the first season episode "Fey's Sleigh Ride", Marc says of Betty, "The poor cow has no idea we only invited her so people could see she really exists. She's like a real-life Snuffleupagus, only hairier." ;Connections * Kristin Chenoweth appeared as Diane in "East Side Story" (2007) * Jesse Tyler Ferguson played Dr. Gabe Farkus in two episodes (2010) * Lisa Howard appeared as a Dominatrix in "Plus None" (2009) * Lindsay Lohan played Kimmie Keegan in four episodes (2010) * Debi Mazar appeared as Leah Feldman in two episodes (2006) * Bernadette Peters appeared as Jodie Papadakis in five episodes (2009) * John Tartaglia played Paolo in "Smokin' Hot" (2010) * Vanessa Williams played Wilhelmina Slater Undateable * In the episode, "Let There Be Light," Justin and Danny's neighbor, Kevin, asked if the two are married couples. When Justin and Danny denied it, Kevin says he knows the Bert and Ernie situation. * In the episode, "Candace's Boyfriend walks into a Bar," Shelly tries to help Brett be a better kisser. Burski says Shelly is good at kissing because Shelly's old girlfriend was a Miss Piggy Doll. Shelly replied, "I made that piggy squeal. And I made the frog watch." * In the episode, "A Stray Dog Walks Into a Bar," Danny tells Justin to stop being nice and says "You'll get your ass kicked on Sesame Street." * In the episode, "A Will They Walks Into a Bar," Danny tells Justin that his favorite TV shows are Empire and Sesame Street because both main characters are name Cookie. ;Connections * Backstreet Boys were the musical guests in "The Backstreet Boys Walk Into a Bar" * Zach Braff played Shelly's co-worker in "A Live Show Walks Into a Bar" * Sarah Chalke appeared in "A Rock and a Hard Place Walk Into a Bar" * Donald Faison played Shelly's co-worker in "A Live Show Walks Into a Bar" * Neil Flynn played a customer in "A Live Show Walks Into a Bar" * Bill Lawrence is executive producer of the show * Phill Lewis directed episodes and played Lauren's father in "An Angry Judge Walks Into a Bar" * Bridgit Mendler plays Candace * Ed Sheeran appeared in "A Live Show Walks Into a Bar" * Weezer were the musical guests in "Danny's Boyz Walk Into a Bar" Undergrads * In the episode "Drunks" Gimpy tells Mum to set up a discussion as to "whether Yoda sounds like Grover or Miss Piggy." Unfabulous A 2004 Nickelodeon sitcom, following the lives of young guitarist Addie Singer (Emma Roberts) and her friends, Geena Fabianno (Malese Jow) and Zack Carter-Schwartz (Jordan Calloway). Throughout every episode, Addie would sing and play her guitar to help her cope with whatever issue she's currently dealing with. * In the season two finale "The Perfect Moment" Addie's older brother, Ben Singer gets arrested in Chinatown after attempting to get a tattoo while being underage. When his parents call him in the back of the car, he pretends he is still with his sister at home (who is also currently in Chinatown), by pretending he's watching the movie Back to the Future Part II, however he conflates it with Back to the Future Part III. The officer corrects him once he's off the phone, then at the station, a confused Ben asks "Then when did Doc and Marty take Manhattan?" To which the officer replies "That was The Muppets." Later back at the house, he tells Addie and her friends the cover story that they were watching BttFII, and that it doesn't have Muppets in it. ;Connections * Robert Townsend directed the episode "The Quest". Unhappily Ever After A sitcom created by Ron Leavitt, who also created Married with Children, which aired on the WB from 1995 to 1999 which centered on Jack Malloy, the father of a dysfunctional family, and his best friend, a stuffed animal rabbit named Mr. Floppy voiced by Bob Goldthwait. * In the episode, "High and Dry," Jack Malloy and his wife, Jennifer Malloy, suspect that their son, Ryan, is doing drugs, when they find some white powder in his car and on the towel of his bed. Since they really don't know how to be effective parents to their kids, Jenny said they have to go to the video store and also said, "Sesame Street taught them to read, Barney taught them to hug. Surely there's got to be some hip happening puppet out there with more parenting skills than we have." * In the episode, "Exorcising Jennie," Mr. Floppy talks about if he was a ghost, he would be in Elmo's dressing room with a knife. Then he looks to the viewer and says "Hey Elmo, this murder is brought to you by the letter K...as in Kermit, my next victim. That skinny little tap-dancing toad." ;Connections * Erik Estrada appeared in "Eating Hollywood." * Kristanna Loken played Sable O'Brien * Hayden Panettiere played as little girl in "Little Ice Cream Shop of Horrors." * Allan Trautman puppeteered Mr. Floppy and also played Mr. Dunn (four episodes) and other teachers. Veep * In the episode, "Helsinki", Dan asks Mike, "How do you do that Fozzie Bear happy guy 'Wocka Wocka' bullshit to get the press to like you?" ;Connections * Julia Louis-Dreyfus plays Selina Meyer The Venture Bros. * In the season four episode "Perchance to Dean" of the Adult Swim animated series, Dermott Fictel noted that he saw Fight Club in 1999 instead of The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, the age-appropriate fare his mother had intended him to see. ;Connections * Stephen Colbert voiced Prof. Richard Impossible * Patrick Warburton voices Brock Samson The Vicar of Dibley * In the 1996 Easter special (sometimes entitled "Easter Bunny"), Geraldine is explaining the truth behind the Easter Bunny to Alice. The vicar (while trying to break it gently to her) says: "Now at 10 your mother sat you down, and she told you that Kermit was really just an old windsock..." * In a sketch entitled "Celebrity Party", aired as part of a Comic Relief (UK) special in 1999, Geraldine and Alice prepare for their party with Johnny Depp. ::Geraldine: Johnny's spent his whole life being surrounded by exotic birds. ::Alice: Yeah, like Paris and Britney and Big Bird from Sesame Street. ;Connections * John Bluthal played Frank Pickle * Dawn French played the Rev. Geraldine "Gerry" Granger Kennedy Victorious * In the episode "Terror on Cupcake Street", Cat (Ariana Grande) asks "What street are we on?", and Beck (Avan Jogia) says "Let's just say it ain't Sesame Street." Cat claims that she loves Sesame Street and begins to sing the theme, but is immediately shut up by Jade (Elizabeth Gillies). ;Connections * Perez Hilton guest starred as himself in "Wi-Fi in the Sky." Video On Trial A Canadian show where 5 people pick music videos and make harsh, comedic comments on them and at the end they give verdicts of whether the performers were guilty or not. * In "Video On Trial: Red Hot Chili Peppers - Hump de Bump," Boomer Phillips said he was waiting for Oscar the Grouch to pop out of a garbage can. * In "Video On Trial: The Killers - Read My Mind," Fraser Young's verdict was for having sex with a "Muppet" and sentenced them to maintain a distance not less then 100 feet from Miss Piggy. The Wayans Bros. * In episode 17 of Season 3, "Pop's Secret" Shawn and Marlon accuse their father (Pops) of cheating on their mother, when they confront him Shawn says "Alright Kermit, we know what you've been hopping around town to do." * In episode 17 of season 5, "Crazy 4 You," Shawn and Marlon both fall in love with the same girl. Shawn tells Marlon that he doesn't stand a chance to date her since she is a psychiatrist. Marlon thought Shawn said ventriloquist, but when he heard the word again, it reminded Marlon of a psychiatrist name Sigmund Freud. Shawn is impressed and said to Marlon that eight years of Sesame Street paid off. ;Connections * Paula Abdul played Sasha in "Dream Girl" * Bill Cobbs played Fred in "The Black Widower" * En Vogue appeared in "I was En Vogue's Love Slave" * Sherman Hemsley played Mr. Stone in "It's Shawn! It's Marlon! It's Superboys." * Gary Halvorson directed episodes * Phill Lewis played T.C. in Season 2-5 * Jerry Springer appeared in "Talk is Cheap" * Fred Willard played Dick Ferndale in "All in the Family Feud" Weeds * In episode 8 of season 4, Celia Hodes, manning the register at Maternity World while manic on uppers, entreats a customer to settle for a green shirt rather than the blue she wants. "Green is the color of spring," effuses Celia in a suspiciously Kermit-y voice. * In episode 10 of season 5, Andy invites Dr. Audra on a date to a jazz concert. Doubting he knows anything about jazz, she dares him to name one jazz musician, and he can only think of Dr. Teeth. ::Audra: He's a Muppet. ::Andy: He's a jazz Muppet! ;Connections * Linda Bove played a Child Protective Services officer (three episodes, 2010) * Guillermo Diaz played Guillermo Garcia-Gomez Welcome to Sweden * In episode 5 of season 1 ("Fitting In"), Bruce (Greg Poehler) overhears his Swedish girlfriend Emma (Josephine Bornebusch) talking with a friend about their mutual, terminally ill friend. Not understanding a word, he joins the conversation in mock-Swedish: ::Greg: Ooo-dee-boo-dee-boo-dee! (laughs) That's like... that's all I hear when you guys are talking back and forth... it's just like... remember the, uh, Swedish Chef from The Muppet Show? It's like I can't understand a word when you guys are... talking... what um... were you guys... talking about? ::Emma: A dying friend. ::Greg: (chuckles) ::Emma: (silence) ::Greg: Seriously? ::Emma: Yeah. ;Connections * Amy Poehler plays herself in several episodes, executive produces the show * Björn Ulvaeus plays himself in "Homesick" Will & Grace * The fifth season episode, "All About Christmas Eve," features the following exchange: ::Jack: In order for us to forgive you, you'll perform the following task. You must sing "The Twelve Days of Christmas." ::Will: I can do that. ::Jack: As the Count, from Sesame Street. ::Will: [Romanian accent, imitating the Count] On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... That's one, one day! Ah ha ha! ::Jack and Karen laugh and clap * In the sixth season episode "I Do. Oh, No, You Di-in't," Beverly is sorry he missed a wedding ceremony. Karen says, "Probably just as well. There were some children there, and they get frightened when something your size isn't covered in Muppet fur." ;Connections * Alan Arkin played Martin Adler * Alec Baldwin played Malcolm Widmark * John Cleese played Lyle Finster * Harry Connick, Jr. played Dr. Marvin "Leo" Markus * Taye Diggs played James Hanson * Seth Green played Randall Finn in "Friends With Benefits" * Neil Patrick Harris played Bill in "Girls, Interrupted" * Gregory Hines played Ben Doucette * Debra Messing played Grace Adler * Megan Mullally played Karen Walker * Rosie O'Donnell played Elliott's mother, Bonnie * Bernadette Peters played Karen's sister, Virginia "Ginny" Delaney. * Lily Tomlin played Margot Wipeout * In the first episode of the fifth season, "Deck The Balls" (a Christmas-themed episode, aired December 8, 2011), one of the contestants imitated Elmo throughout her runs, earning her the nickname "Tickle Me". Earlier, new co-host Vanessa Lachey indicated that she thought host John Henson's father "invented the Muppets, right?" (Henson, unrelated to Jim Henson and not to be confused with his actual son John Henson, replied "Uh, no." WKRP in Cincinnati Sitcom centered around a rock-and-roll radio station, which ran from 1978 until 1982. * In the first season episode "A Commercial Break," from 1979, Venus Flytrap and Herb Tarlek are auditioning jingle singers for an in-house commercial, and trying to coax shy Bailey Quarters into singing. ::Venus: Come on, sing. Sing a song! ::Herb: Sing out loud! Sing out strong! Sing of good things... ;Connections * Loni Anderson played Jennifer Marlowe * George Gaynes played Henri in the episode "Jennifer's Home for Christmas." * Edie McClurg played Lucille Tarlek in three episodes. * Julie Payne played Buffy Denver in the two-part episode "For Love or Money." * Gary Sandy played Andy Travis Wonderfalls * In the episode "Muffin Buffalo," lead character Jaye is playing Pictionary with her family and her friend Pat. While Jaye's sister draws frantically, Pat shouts out guesses as to what she's drawing: "It's a frog! He's singing! 'Rainbow Connection!' " Work It Sitcom centered around two unemployed men, Lee and Angel, who have to pose as women in order to secure a job at a pharmaceutical company. * In the episode "Masquerade Balls," Lee wants to figure out which famous woman he looks like. Angel asks, "Is Big Bird a woman?" Working Class Sitcom centered around Carli Mitchell (Melissa Peterman), a single mom from a rough and tumble background, trying to give her three kids a better life by moving them to an upscale suburb. * In the episode "Short, Then Sweet," Carli tries to find a date on the internet to go to her boss' house warming party. When she finds out her date, Derek, is shorter than her, she feels a bit funny about going out with him. They soon open up at the party and made a few funny jokes about each other's height. In one of the jokes, Derek calls Carli, "Big Bird." ;Connections * Edward Asner played Carli's neighbor, Hank Greziak. Zach Stone is Gonna Be Famous * In the episode "Zach Stone is Gonna Be a Famous Chef," Zach mentions that all great celebrity chefs are famous only because of their personalities, not their cooking skill. His list includes "the Swedish one from The Muppets." Zoey 101 * In the episode "Quinn Misses the Mark", Michael Barrett claims that a horse ate the cookies meant for Logan and James. James, annoyed, calls Michael "Cookie Monster". __NOWYSIWYG__ 1